A Burning Wish: Finding Himura san
by Randa-Chan
Summary: It's been two weeks since Kenshin took up his vow to never slay another human being. Things are proving hard but with the war still raging and possible enemies for room mates, there is more in store for Kenshin then he first realised. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've corrected a few more typos and adjusted some stuff which was historically incorrect although this won't really affect this chapter if you've already read it. Thanks go to Skenshingumi for pointing out some little errors on my part. They have since been corrected and I'm sorry for any confusion I may have caused. Please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing what parts you find fun and what parts make you want to chop me up into very small pieces and feed me to a rabid Yahiko. (grins evilly)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it.

* * *

**Japanese Terminology: **

_Bakumatsu_ – The last days of the Shogunate government.

_Battle of Toba-Fushimi _– The first battle of the Boshin War fought between pro-imperialist and Shogunate forces. It began on January 27th and lasted four days. At the end of it, Himura Kenshin thrust his sword into the ground and left the battlefields of war forever. He was 18 years old at the time and turned 19 on the 20th of June later that year.

_Battōjutsu _- The art of drawing the sword.

_Battōsai _- Master of Battōjutsu. Himura the Battōsai literally translates as Himura the Master of the Art of Drawing the Sword.

_Boshin War – _Thought I better add this one since it's fundamentally important to the story. When Kenshin fought in the Revolution, open all out war had not begun. The military hadn't yet been involved and though the Shogunate government knew what was going on, until the rebel forces started to fight openly instead of assassinations in the dark and raids for supplies, they were only opposed by the Shinsengumi which were essentially, the police force at the time. The first battle of the Boshin War was the battle of Toba-Fushimi and there were many more battles for another year after that before the government was overthrown and the Boshin War ended. This was truly the period in which the Revolution was fought and Kenshin played only a minute part in it seems as he began his wandering during this time. In strict speaking terms, Kenshin made it possible for the Revolution to happen by weakening the government leadership but he didn't really partake in the real Revolution. Obviously he had enough and realised that he could not truly protect people with his sword in the Boshin War. A lot could happen on the battle field and he probably realised he wouldn't do much good to anybody of he got killed by a stray bullet. His swordsmanship was better suited to one on one fighting or small groups and by now he was almost certainly beginning to realise subconsciously, the wisdom of Hiko Seijiro's words when he told Kenshin that he had to measure out his own form of justice and could not allow himself to be a tool for anyone. The men he would have fought wouldn't always be complete enemies because many were conscripted and had no choice but to fight. Killing a man whom Katsura told him he should was probably okay for Kenshin because he trusted him but on the battlefield no one could tell Kenshin anything like that and it probably grated on his soul to kill innocent people who couldn't help that they were fighting for the Shogunate. Okay, I'm seem to have got side tracked but if you've read through all this then you've probably seen some of my logic for what's going to occur in the rest of the story. Anyway, next one!

_Chōshū__ – _A region located on the southern tip of the main island of Japan. Kenshin comes from this area and it is this region and the Satsuma region that are the main source for the rebellion. Kenshin works during the Bakumatsu for the Ishin Shishi who are a rebel group from the Chōshū region.

_Gi – _Kimono type shirt worn by the Japanese men. Originally it came from China and was referred to as a karate gi. I believe however, that Kenshin wears a kimono, not a gi. I think most of the men do in fact. However, I think through a common misconception in RK fanfiction, Kenshin's shirt is often referred to as a gi. So if I happen to slip here and there and start saying gi then I actually mean kimono.

_Hitokiri _- Manslayer/assassin in the shadows.

_Ki – _A person's aura or spirit.

_Name-san – _Polite honorific as if to say Mr Himura for example.

_Obi _– Sash or belt.

_Oniwabanshū/Oniwaban __– _Pro-Shogunate force during the revolution. They were primarily ninjas and spies and they had an excellent information network. Okina and Aoshi Shinomori are a part of this group and fought in the Revolution. I know in the anime they are referred to as the Oniwaban and I think the shu at the end probably means group or spy or something along those lines. I can't really be bothered finding out what though so I'll just leave it at that. However, to make it easier I'll refer to them as the Oniwaban since everyone seems to and it'll just help avoid confusion in future.

_Oro _– Thought I'd better add this one too. Its Kenshin's made up word for puzzlement, kind of like he's saying 'huh?'

_Ronin_ – Wandering swordsman.

_Sake _– Japanese alcoholic drink.

_Shishou_ – Master; the name Kenshin Himura used to refer to and address his mentor and teacher, Seijiro Hiko XIII.

_Tomomi_ – If anyone's interested, Tomomi's name means "beautiful friend."

* * *

**A Burning Wish: Finding Himura-san**

_13__th__ February 1868: Two weeks after the Battle of Toba-Fushimi._

_The Boshin Wars have only just begun as the fighting now comes out into the open. No longer do assassins play a part in the Revolution as the implementation of the Meiji Government begins. From this point onwards, the battle between armies and not singular people in the dead of night has begun. _

**Chapter One: **

The sun sparkled gently upon the world, shedding its light for all no matter whom they were; hitokiri or ordinary man alike. It was truly a blessing, lighting up the world and revealing it in all its splendour, truth and life.

Though a beautiful sight it was, it did nothing to comfort one person; a young man, a ronin, slowly dragging his feet up the road, head bowed and blind to everything but his own mind…his own, torturous mind and its screaming voices.

His slumped figure was one of abject misery and other travellers who passed him on the road frowned in concern at the red haired youth but didn't dare approach. How could they when the sword at his waist and the scar, half hidden in his hair, clearly told them who this man was and what was the cause of his absolute misery. Of course, the blue uniform, travel worn and stained with something that suspiciously looked like blood, was the deciding factor. This man was clearly Chōshū and also clearly a deserter. A man who had lost everything it seemed, including his faith. Some, on seeing this, hardened their hearts and turned away. Whatever he was going through he deserved it and others still, glared with fury upon recognising him but stayed their hands, knowing most likely what this particular ronin was capable of.

Not that Himura Kenshin expected their sympathy. Far from it. If he'd had his way he would have ended this a long time ago but then…he had promised her, hadn't he.

He'd promised her as she lay dying in his arms, her blood flowing from her body out onto the snow; her blood which wouldn't have been flowing if it weren't for him.

He clenched his fists in self loathing. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he listened to her? To Tomoe? To his Shishou who had told him this was exactly what would happen?

Since the day he'd made that promise he'd pushed her as far from his mind as possible. He'd become numb; determined to finish his part in this bloody war and be on his way. Away from this war he never should have entered, just as his Shishou had said.

And now? Now the real war was just beginning and he was nothing more than a wanderer with no trade to his name except that of a hitokiri. How could he expect to survive in this world? To fulfil his vow and continue living for her each and every day? He had no purpose other than that. He had nowhere to go, no one to talk to, no one to share in the pain he'd brought upon himself.

And worst of all, he was alone with his thoughts. Alone with the knowledge of his actions and no real clue as to what had become of his soul. He felt sick, terribly sick and so very tired.

Without further ado, Kenshin lurched to the side of the road and vomited into the grass. He continued to heave until his body could expel nothing else and finally he sat heavily in the dust, gasping and shaking like a leaf.

Two weeks…two weeks since he'd left the battlefield behind and entered his own personal hell. He doubted if the real one could be any worse.

Finally his body seemed to bring itself under control and he was able to return to his feet, still a bit pale and grateful he'd been given the mercy that no other travellers had been around to see his embarrassing display. Not that it was any less than he deserved. He was rather surprised at his luck if he were honest with himself.

Wiping his mouth of the corner of his sleeve, he set off once more, albeit a bit more shakily than the first time.

If memory served true, there was a small village coming up soon where he'd hopefully be able to get a meal and with any luck, enough sake to put him under for the rest of the week. Not that he truly wanted to taste the bitter liquid and his stomach heaved at the thought of food but he needed to keep his strength up and the sake at least, would allow him a little time to forget this whole mess.

Yes, forget. Some might call it a coward's way but he didn't think he could go on unless he had some reprieve from his own, maddening thoughts least they drive him to insanity.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The village proved to be further than he thought and he ended up reaching it in the late hours of the afternoon. It consisted of a single street with the houses and establishments lined up neatly on either side. Beyond that, any semblance of order seemed to have vanished.

Being so close to Kyoto had not been kind on the village. Houses and shops alike stood empty; tools lay where they had been dropped, waiting for owners that would never return. A sense of mourning seem to hang in the air as woman, children and those too old to go to war made their way about, mechanically attending to their tasks. They barely even noticed the red haired ronin that wandered into their midst and that suited him perfectly. Kenshin definitely wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody, whether they be a lowly peasant or the Emperor himself.

The village inn seemed to be the only normal place in the village. Travellers still came and went and the staff were as busy as ever. Tapping politely on the door, Kenshin waited for a maid to come and attend to him. It seemed to be extra loud at the moment and Kenshin momentarily forgot his problems as his curiosity roused itself. What on earth was all the racket about?

Kenshin waited several more moments and when no one answered the door he knocked a second time, this time a little more loudly.

Apparently someone heard him because moments later he heard footsteps and several loud crashes. The door however, remained closed and Kenshin, finally growing impatient and just wanting to get out of the damn cold wind which was springing up, began to knock a third time, his impatience evident in the rhythm of his knuckles on the door.

'Alright already!' snapped a young, female voice. The door was yanked open before Kenshin could finish knocking and he was confronted by a young woman roughly his own age and height dressed in a plain violet kimono. Kenshin gazed in shock as he took in the woman's bright green eyes and hair as vivid red as his own. _Surely not?_ He'd never met anyone else like him before. How on earth could this young girl have hair as red as his own?

'What are you staring at?' she asked. Suddenly seeming to remember herself, she blushed slightly and awkwardly mumbled an apology. Kenshin however, relaxed. The woman was a foreigner: that explained everything. Though she spoke Japanese beautifully, there was still a slight accent to her voice. She'd obviously come from the Western world although Kenshin wasn't exactly sure where. His great grandmother had been from Scotland which explained his own red hair but until this day, he'd never met another person possessing a shade remotely similar. Still, it had been foolish of him to think he was the only red haired person in all of Japan.

'My apologies also,' murmured Kenshin bowing politely. 'I thought you didn't hear me.'

The young woman blushed further but seemed to regain control of her features and stepped back to allow Kenshin inside. Slightly impressed with her evident self control, Kenshin followed the young woman as she introduced herself as Tomomi and explained that the inn's host was currently occupied and she would attend to him this evening. Puzzled at the name, Kenshin was surprised when she seemed to read something in his gaze although nothing showed upon his face.

Smiling she said, 'my foreign name's a little hard to pronounce but this name has a similar meaning so I chose it instead.'

Nodding hesitantly to show his satisfaction and still feeling a little shocked at how well the woman had read him, he followed her as she turned away and continued leading him into the inn. Although, he supposed ruefully that this kind of thing probably happened to the young woman all the time and she had merely given him an explanation without waiting for him to ask whether he seemed interested or not.

In the hallway it became apparent what the commotion had been all about. A large party of foreigners was gathered, their jackets askew and their faces red with merriment. Large jugs of sake were been passed around and they were singing a bawdy song at the top of their lungs with much laughter and chortling.

It was a highly unusual sight; Kenshin hadn't expected to see foreigners so close to Kyoto and with so much fighting going on. The new government hadn't exactly been installed yet and Kenshin would have thought it was a little too soon to start celebrating. Still, perhaps the group had decided to take the risk and travel to Kyoto early to get in on the best pickings.

Noting Tomomi's entrance, the men cheered and called her over. Kenshin wasn't sure what they were asking of her and his hand strayed without a second thought to the hilt of his sword. He may have only just met Tomomi but she was still a woman without a weapon and experience warned Kenshin that this could get ugly very quickly.

Tomomi however, seemed to understand the dialect the group used and responded in kind. Kenshin hazard a guess that it was probably English by the sounds of it although the accent in Tomomi's voice was different to the foreigners'. She probably came from a different region to these folks summarised Kenshin but she seemed to be fine and the men made no move towards her.

Removing his hand and placing it within the folds of his kimono, Kenshin stepped forward; barely aware that until he'd assessed the men and decided if they were a danger or not, he'd remained in the shadows.

The men started with surprise as he appeared but Kenshin became confused when the men suddenly cheered at him and shouted something at Tomomi who blushed to the roots of her hair. Kenshin had no idea what they were saying but felt a blush creep onto his own cheeks at the thought of what these men might be suggesting instead.

Tomomi protested something and then hastily moved past the men, a bewildered Kenshin hurrying behind.

They cheered again, trying to make Kenshin and Tomomi stay and have a drink but Tomomi was surprisingly quick and managed to duck and weave her way through the men without incident; an obvious sign of long practice in similar situations.

'What did they say?' queried Kenshin once they were alone in the quiet hallways again. Tomomi laughed sheepishly, a slight flush of embarrassment returning to her cheeks. 'They thought you were my brother,' she mumbled.

Kenshin stared in shock.

'Oro?'

Tomomi blinked at him and laughed. 'What?' flushed Kenshin, feeling more unsettled by the second.

'That was very cute,' explained Tomomi smiling at him.

'Oro?' repeated Kenshin and Tomomi only laughed harder.

'I've never met anyone that makes such an unusual sound,' said Tomomi as she finally got herself under control.

Her comment abruptly brought Kenshin up short and he sobered immediately. He hadn't 'oroed' as Tomomi put it, in a very long time. Not since the day before he'd left his Shishou to try and protect others with his sword. That day, Kenshin had as usual being completing his early morning training and complementing how best to approach his Shishou about the issue. Of course, lost in thought, his Shishou had taken advantage of Kenshin and snuck up on him to give him a sound rap on the head. Kenshin had spent several minutes after that clutching his stinging head and 'oroing' between shooting his smirking Shishou glares that promised of revenge.

'Are you alright?' questioned Tomomi as she noticed Kenshin suddenly withdraw into himself, his face becoming a blank mask as he forcefully slammed the door shut on his emotions.

'I'm fine,' replied Kenshin.

Tomomi observed him worriedly for another moment before opening a door to their right. She slipped through and Kenshin followed. Once inside, Kenshin discovered they'd entered an office of sorts. It was painfully neat and bare of anything except the necessities. Books lined the white walls in a neat orderly fashion and the desk Tomomi stepped behind vaguely reflected her face upon the thoroughly scrubbed surface.

Drawing up to the front desk, Kenshin waited patiently as she pulled a large, blue book from under the desk and quickly began flipping through the pages. Once she reached the last page, she turned the book around and handed Kenshin a pen, indicating that he should write his name in the Registry.

Kenshin hesitated for the barest second before scratching 'Himura Kenshin' in the column in his big, looping calligraphy that his Shishou had taught him. It'd taken years to drum it into him and stop Kenshin writing in his obsessively small, spidery handwriting but Kenshin had stuck to his Shishou's lessons in writing, knowing it was the one lesson his Shishou had taught that he hadn't yet tainted and he refused to do so by not using it.

Reading a few of the names above his own, he noticed they were foreign and summarised that they must belong to the men they'd just passed. Their handwriting looked incredibly strange and Kenshin thought a lot of the names sounded absolutely ridiculous. Dragging his eyes away, he set the pen down and turned the book back around, waiting for the inevitable flicker of recognition.

To his surprise, Tomomi only smiled when she saw the name. 'Well then Himura-san, what would you like for this evening and how long will you be staying?'

Still a little caught off guard, Kenshin managed to mumble out that he'd like a bath, a jug of sake and he didn't mind where he slept so long as he could without being disturbed.

_She doesn't recognise me, _he thought. Kenshin had been fairly certain that she'd be very insecure around him. After all, this area strongly supported the current government but he was from the Chōshū area and they certainly weren't well liked. Though the name was still highly uncommon knowledge, he had been certain that at least the staff of an inn so close to Kyoto would have heard of 'Himura the Battōsai.' And if not that then he was certain his uniform would have at least put Tomomi on guard. However, here it didn't seem to be the case or at least not with this foreign woman anyway.

Puzzling over this young woman, Kenshin followed silently after her as she showed him around the inn. Perhaps she hadn't been in Japan as long as he'd first thought. Maybe she hadn't even heard the rumours about him._ That_ was a wonderful thought. To be looked at with neither terror, fury nor fearful respect would be a welcome change.

Finally Tomomi came to a room far away from the main noise of the other patrons and showed Kenshin inside. It was a bit small for Kenshin's taste but he could hardly complain as he handed over his money.

Tomomi bowed slightly and disappeared for several minutes before returning with a towel, a bowl of some form of soup and a jug of sake. She handed each item over and finally departed with a beaming smile.

Kenshin remained standing where she had left him for several moments, for once finding himself not wanting to be left alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tomomi sighed softly as she slid the ronin's door home. What a strange young man he was; so emotionless and distant. Of course, there had been that one moment there when he'd flushed and started up with that cute little 'oroing' noise of his but then he'd strangely drawn back into himself.

Tomomi hated to admit it but she was a little disappointed. They didn't often get travellers near her own age staying at the inn and for a moment she'd thought she might have someone to talk to for a few days. Never mind, he was obviously a swordsman anyway and his type generally seemed to keep to themselves.

Adjusting her kimono, she returned towards where she'd left the company of Irishmen. _Such a loud bunch that lot_ she decided with irritation. Before Himura-san had arrived she'd been trying to persuade them to return to the eating hall where they could carry on their merrymaking without disturbing anyone else but she wasn't really having much luck.

As she rounded the corner she was immediately spotted by Bill Hollywell, one of the younger celebrators.

'Hey Tomomi!' he called as he grinned from ear to ear. His shout attracted the attention of the rest of the group and they turned with a cheer towards her, raising their cups and sloshing sake on one another.

'Come here and celebrate with us darling,' suggested Bill. 'Now, now boys,' said Tomomi sternly. 'You know the hallway isn't the place for this. Take your celebrating back to the eating hall. Go on, be off with ya.'

'Oh come on,' laughed Bill good naturedly. Tomomi only smiled and sternly pointed her finger in the direction of the hall.

Bill sighed dramatically and brought a hand to his head. 'Oh but you doth wound me so, Miss Tomomi. After all,' Bill grinned suddenly, 'I thought you Australian lasses were supposed to be able to hold your drink.'

Tomomi snorted, 'and I thought you Irishmen knew how to quit when you're ahead,' she admonished.

Sighing, Bill turned back to his mates and announced loudly, 'well you heard the lass. Best to 'be off with us' and back to the eating hall.' Several loud protests rang out but still grinning, the Irishmen departed, Bill casually calling over his shoulder that he'd get her next time. 'You can't withstand my charm and wit forever,' he said with a wink.

'Goodnight Bill Hollywell.'

'And good evening to you to Miss Tomomi,' laughed Bill as he disappeared after his companions.

Shaking her head in amusement, Tomomi turned and decided to go back to the kitchens and do some washing up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He frowned. He'd seen a lot of strange things in his time but he didn't think three sets of hands gripping one sake cup was one of them. Anyway, he was certain he only had one set of hands. One set was all he needed in the end and he scowled at the thought. Bringing the cup to his lips, he tipped back his head and knocked back the sake with a grimace. It tasted little better these days but at least the taste of blood wasn't as prominent as he remembered.

Glaring balefully at a patron nearby who had been watching him, Kenshin eventually managed to convince the man it wasn't a good idea and the man turned away muttering into his cup. Kenshin scowled at his back for added emphasis then poured himself another cup, not caring that he splashed half of it across the table.

He was in a bad mood. He knew that and it grated on his nerves. He'd been fine after Tomomi had left. He'd still been fine as he put away his things and had his bath; scrubbing away the dirt even though he felt as tainted as ever. In fact, he'd been fine right up until he'd decided to take his jug of sake to the eating hall and sit in a quiet corner.

The foreign group had been there, obviously encouraged to return by the inn's staff but they weren't bothering Kenshin and hadn't even glanced his way. It was the remaining patrons that had _were _bothering Kenshin. They'd all noted his entrance and stared at him for longer than necessary before remembering themselves and turning their gazes away but that hadn't stopped them shooting glances at Kenshin out the corner of their eyes.

And that was why Kenshin was in a bad mood because up until that moment, he'd almost forgotten the way people usually looked at him and had only remembered Tomomi's beaming grin as she left his room.

He scowled into his cup. He was definitely in a bad mood.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally finished, Tomomi set the last of the clean dishes aside and wiped her hands on a towel to dry them.

'Tomomi can you come and help me for a sec,' called another maid as she flew past the doorway.

'Of course, Naoko-san,' answered Tomomi as she hurried after the other woman.

The eating hall was packed when the two maids arrived and Tomomi was a little shocked at the numbers. It seemed the frigid air had brought in more people then usual. Slipping into business mode, she listened as Naoko rattled off a list of instructions and thrust a tray into her hands with two jugs of sake balanced precariously on top. Tomomi almost dropped them for a moment there but managed to regain her balance and steady the tray.

'Naoko!' she growled. 'Sorry Tomomi,' replied Naoko who was already dashing off to serve another customer.

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Tomomi turned and began serving the sake. Catching her eye across the room, Bill grinned at her and held his cup up to her in a mock toast. Tomomi grinned ruefully in return, glad for the Irishmen's friendly manner.

She hadn't known Bill very long but she had already taken a strong liking to the young man. He was bright and enthusiastic and always cheerful. He was also good looking with mischievous green eyes and untidy brown hair that couldn't seem to stay put under his cap though Tomomi didn't see his good looks as anything other than adding to his charm.

Yes, it was good to have people like Bill Hollywell around. Unlike the reserved, sometimes dangerous Japanese people, the Irish folk were open and friendly, treating whoever they met in exactly the same manner as everyone else. It had been a blessing when they'd arrived in town a week ago. Tomomi didn't think she could stand having to deal with another quiet, sullen Japanese person. Not that she specifically disliked the Japanese but the hard times seemed to have turned most people into harsh versions of their former selves and it had been beginning to get on her nerves.

Sensing sudden hostility, Tomomi felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as she looked away from the merrymaking Irishmen. Flicking her eyes through the crowds behind her, Tomomi sought for the source of the disturbance.

At first she couldn't see anything and was about to turn away when something unexpectedly flashed with a soft golden light in the shadows over in the far corner. A slight shiver ran up her spine as she squinted, trying to pierce the gloomy darkness.

Gradually, she began to make out the form of a patron sitting there though it was impossible to tell who.

Suddenly she froze, shock turning her insides to ice as the golden eyes glared at her from the darkness. An unknown sensation seemed to seep through her and she felt her stomach muscles clench tightly. She wasn't sure how long the golden eyes held her gaze before they finally released her, vanishing as if they'd never been.

The contact broken, Tomomi stumbled slightly but caught herself as she finally recognised her assailant in the shadows. It was the red headed swordsman, Himura-san.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin glared around the inn. They were still staring at him and he was really starting to get irritated.

_What's wrong with me!? _he screamed at himself, frustration coursing through him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down and force the anger back. _Why am I so furious? It's not like I was ever an angry drunk. More like the crying type I always thought. _

Glancing around again, marginally calmer, he was startled to see Tomomi looking at him, her face expressionless although Kenshin could feel fear spiking through her ki.

She seemed unable to tear her gaze away and Kenshin felt his anger rising again. Did she have to keep looking at him like that?

In abrupt disgust, Kenshin broke the stare and returned his gaze to his sake cup. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her stager slightly and one of the Irishmen suddenly appeared at her side and caught her elbow.

Kenshin started a little. He hadn't even noticed the Irishmen come over; a young man with untidy hair and a charming face. Never the less, he stood beside Tomomi now, steadying her and speaking calmly, the smile Kenshin remembered seeing on his face strangely absent.

Suspicions aroused, Kenshin extended his ki and discovered the man was nowhere near as incapacitated as he had first believed. On the contrary, he was quite alert and very angry.

Guarding himself, Kenshin watched as the youth looked up and spotted him seated in the shadows. Grabbing Tomomi by the arm, he pulled her over though she appeared to be protesting and trying to get the youth to relax.

Without waiting for an invitation, he seated himself on the opposite side of the table to Kenshin and Tomomi reluctantly sat down beside him, shooting an irritated glare at the Irishmen who ignored it, his gaze focused on Kenshin.

Kenshin observed the two of them carefully, his face giving nothing away. Though neither were fighters, Kenshin realized that they both possessed the potential. Tomomi appeared to have calmed now and her ki no longer spiked but it was still a little rattled. The youth watched him with the eyes of a hawk and Kenshin realized those piercing green eyes probably missed nothing and had seen Kenshin's earlier transgression with Tomomi. _Oh yes, the Oniwaban would love someone like you_ thought Kenshin sourly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tomomi watched the swordsman carefully. Himura didn't seem to be any different than when she had left him in his room although there was definitely a change in his gaze. It was somewhat harder, somewhat colder and more deadly than before. It didn't help that in the flickering light from the fireplace his eyes seemed to glow with golden energy.

Glancing sideways, she could see that Bill's face had set itself into a determined, grim expression. It was a strange change from the merry maker he'd been not a minute ago. Obviously this young man had more to him than met the eye.

She shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable as she waited for either one to ask her the inevitable question.

Abruptly it was Himura who suddenly broke the silence.

'What do you want?' he demanded.

His voice was quiet; sounding as if he were suppressing his anger and Tomomi instantly became aware of the glances from nearby tables. A little confused, she noticed out the corner of her eye that most of them were looking at Himura warily though she couldn't fathom why.

Himura may have been a swordsman and he may have had a pretty fierce glare but he was by no other means a threatening looking man. He wasn't nearly old enough to have developed much of a reputation and Tomomi didn't think he really looked like much of an athlete either.

Bill looked at her expectantly and Tomomi sighed. 'He wants to know what you want,' she said softly.

'I see,' replied Bill icily.

Nodding, Bill returned his gaze to Himura and said to Tomomi without breaking his glare, 'tell him that I want to know why he looked at you that way and just how much he's had to drink.'

Sighing, Tomomi repeated what Bill had said, noting that Himura did indeed have a jug of sake in front of him and had spilt some on the table.

His gaze remained steady however as he returned Bill's glare impassively.

He didn't answer for a moment but when he did Tomomi was surprised by what he said.

'Probably more than is good for me and I apologise. I believe I shall be turning in now.'

Tomomi was still looking at Himura when Bill's voice cut into her thoughts. 'Well what did he say?' he wanted to know.

'He said he's probably had too much and he's sorry. He wants to retire for the night,' she replied without removing her eyes from Himura's.

'What!' erupted Bill, surprising Tomomi with his outburst. Himura didn't react other than a slight narrowing of his eyes.

'Tell him I want to know why he's so angry,' said Bill.

Himura however, beat her to it.

'No.'

Tomomi stared at him as the English word slipped from his lips. It was only slightly accented and Himura seemed to fully understand what he'd said. Bill stared and before Tomomi could stop herself she blurted out, 'I thought you didn't speak English.'

Himura regarded her then and she wanted to shiver under that gaze. Whatever had set him off she had no idea. It was so strange considering how well they'd got on earlier. This person sitting in front of her could almost be someone else entirely.

'I know a little,' be said in Japanese. 'I just had trouble because of the different accent.'

As if deeming the conversation over, Himura stood up to leave and Tomomi was surprised to see he had his sword threaded through his obi. He must have had it under the table and she hadn't even realised.

Bill however, was not about to let him go so easily.

'Hey wait a minute buster, I'm not done yet. You ought to apologise to Miss Tomomi for scaring her like that and for your drunken behaviour.'

Himura didn't seem to understand all of what Bill said but he couldn't mistake the tone of voice.

'This conversation is over,' he said coldly, 'now get out of my way.'

If possible, Himura's English only seemed to have improved and Tomomi was startled to realise just how much he knew now that'd he'd worked out Bill's accent.

If Bill noticed then he didn't appear to care.

'No,' he retorted stubbornly. 'You-,' he began.

'I'll say it one more time,' repeated Himura as Bill moved to block his path defiantly.

'Move!'

When Bill didn't budge, Tomomi decided enough was enough. Before she could react however, Himura sprang forward, his fist lashing out and smashing into Bill's jaw.

It had all happened amazingly fast and Tomomi was shocked to see Bill thrown by the force of the hit.

Despite his slight stature, Himura's strike had hit with the force of a tonne of bricks. Gasps echoed around the room and the Irishmen were instantly on their feet to defend their comrade.

Bill didn't seem to be out however and was struggling back up almost as soon as he hit the ground.

A breath of wind stirred by Tomomi as Himura sprinted past. He was gone before she could blink and Bill was looking incredibly angry as his eyes darted around the room in search of the swordsman.

That was it; time to put an end to this.

'Enough Bill,' growled Tomomi.

Bill looked at her, shocked by the tone of her voice. The rest of the Irishmen also seemed a little surprised.

'Surely you're not telling us to forgive this insult to you Miss Tomomi?' asked Bill incredulously.

'Of course I am,' she snapped, a hint of venom creeping into her voice.

'But-,' protested Bill.

'She's right young man,' interrupted another voice.

A middle aged Japanese man with a daisho at his waist and his black hair pulled into a topknot was speaking to them now. Tomomi vaguely remembered the man was a samurai and had been at the inn for a few days already.

'You should leave that man well enough alone,' he said.

'You can't ask me to forgive that man for dishonouring Miss Tomomi,' replied Bill stubbornly.

'And why should you forgive him?' retorted the man harshly, his eyes snapping angrily. 'Nobody ever will forgive him but like I said, it's best to leave alone that which you don't understand.'

Bill finally seemed to give in, his shoulders slumping slightly with a sigh and his hand coming up to rub his rapidly bruising cheek. 'Alright Miss Tomomi, I'll forgive him for insulting you and for hitting me too if that makes you happy.' He gave her a rueful smile and it seemed that the old Bill had finally returned.

Tomomi smiled tentatively in return, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief as everyone returned to what they were doing; apparently forgetting the incident had ever happened.

She however, could not forget and her eyes lingered on the samurai as he stared darkly into the contents of his cup.

Just what exactly had he meant when he'd referred to Himura-san?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoyed it! This is over 5700 words so far, my biggest chappie ever and it'll only keep coming!!!

**Next Chapter: **Chapter Two in which Tomomi decides to get even, Bill…well, I'm not sure yet but he'll definitely be doing something of interest…(looks sheepish) and Kenshin meets with the dreaded innkeeper. What's a poor, hung over former assassin to do!!!

I should be posting hopefully this week if uni stays at bay and my muse keeps working on overtime. See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it.

* * *

_Beta-read by Amber-Chick. Arigato! _

_Dedicated to Kuroshiki for her great reviews. This is for you since you're were so looking forward to it being updated._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two **

The darkness associated with sleep slowly began to lift, pulling with it a protesting youth. Kenshin cracked his eyes open a little bit and instantly regretted his decision. His head was one pounding, steady throb. The light that entered his vision only seemed to compound the awful feeling and he instantly shut his eyes again.

Allowing himself a small moan, Kenshin raised a hand to his forehead and tried to block out the light which seemed to have embedded itself onto the backs of his eyelids. _Ah! It feels like Shishou beat me severely in one of our training matches and more than once to. _The thought instantly conjured up images of the smirking swordsman. _He would probably laugh himself to death if he could see this._ Moaning a second time although this time for humiliation rather than pain, Kenshin weakly pushed himself into a sitting position.

Looking around the room, he noted that everything seemed to be in order. It simply appeared that he'd come back, opened and closed the door after himself and then fallen asleep in the middle of the floor. Though used to sleeping outside for the past two weeks, Kenshin's back still twinged slightly as he moved the stiff muscles. He turned his head a little as several smells suddenly assaulted his nose. Usually he found the smell of breakfast particularly enticing and it always managed to pull a rumble from his stomach but not today. Today his stomach protested at the smells and rolled slightly. Shutting his eyes swiftly, Kenshin fought back the urge to be sick – it was the last thing he needed, not after last night. What had he been doing again?

Frowning, Kenshin sorted through his drunken memories. He definitely remembered not being in a good mood, that much he was certain of. After that it got a little hazy. Tomomi, the inn maid, floated before his vision and the face of some foreigner. Oniwaban? No – someone the Oniwaban would like because he noticed and accessed his surroundings constantly and possessed an open, honest face. There had been a fight although he couldn't remember what it was about but he was pretty sure he'd hit the guy and left not long after that. It wasn't something he'd normally do and for a moment the hitokiri reinserted itself and tried to insist that he should have killed his attacker last night. He immediately flinched back from the thought, shuddering in disgust.

Footsteps broke into his thoughts but Kenshin's groggy mind didn't seem to notice. By the time the message finally got through and alarm began spreading through Kenshin, his door had been slammed open.

Kenshin stared in shock at his guest, not at all sure how to react. No one ever barged into the room of Hitokiri Battōsai unless they had a very good reason. Fortunately for Tomomi, he was just Himura Kenshin now but that didn't stop the flicker of irritation running through him. Kenshin glared before he was ever aware of what he was doing.

Tomomi glared back fiercely over the top of the basket of laundry she carried in front of her.

'Good, you're up,' she snapped. Plonking the laundry on the floor, she levelled another glare at him and Kenshin found his irritation subsiding into puzzlement. He wasn't sure what was wrong but judging by Tomomi's expression, he fathomed that it could not be good at all.

Noting the harsh, angry lines of her face and the glare she was giving him, Kenshin guessed he was most definitely the cause of it but whatever that was, he didn't really have any idea.

'Tomomi-san?' he queried hesitantly.

'Don't try and look so innocent Himura-san,' she snipped. Kenshin's eyes widened at the comment. _What exactly did I do last night?_ his mind questioned himself. Had it been worse than he thought last night? Had he done something far worse then he imagined? Surely he hadn't killed anybody? The thought made his mind reel and for a terrible moment he felt incredibly faint. He really didn't feel too good and from experience he was fully aware that he was definitely no morning person so his current train of thought was even more disturbing than usual.

'Your behaviour last night was unacceptable. Not only did you make half of Chiba-sama's guests uncomfortable but you hit another patron _**and**_ might I add, I don't appreciate being glared at no matter what the circumstances,' said Tomomi. She fixed the red haired swordsman with a piercing stare but Kenshin made no move to defend himself.

In fact, Kenshin barely noticed as he paled at her words. _What in Kami-sama was I doing_? he thought, a tinge of panic creeping into his usually calm and logical thoughts. He wasn't used to feeling so emotionally unstable. Since Tomoe's death he had locked all thought and feeling away, planning on finishing what he started and moving on as soon as possible. Now however, he had no focus, no true purpose to his existence and without any purpose, his emotions seemed to be reinserting themselves at an alarming rate. There was no longer any need for the Battōsai and consequently, there was no longer any need to stop feeling at all.

Lowering his eyes beneath the fall of his hair, Kenshin bowed his head gravely in submission and replied, 'I apologise for my behaviour last night. I did not mean to cause any trouble and I will be on my way now if that's alright with you Tomomi-san.'

Peeking through his hair, Kenshin noticed the brief startled look that flashed across Tomomi's face at the abrupt change in his behaviour before it was quickly concealed. Kenshin was marginally impressed that even her ki focused itself and hid away her confusion. Tomomi seemed to have some natural talent if she could control her ki so well although Kenshin doubted she was aware of it. In his lifetime Kenshin had only met a few people outside of those aware of ki and how to control it who seemed to be able to hide it as well as the emotions on their face. Unfortunately, Iizuka had turned out to be one of those few people. Kenshin eyes momentarily flashed golden before returning to their usual unreadable lavender. If Tomomi noticed, she said nothing and Kenshin did not sense her ki react.

Her mouth pressed into a firm line instead as she regarded Kenshin from where he sat on the floor.

'Baka!' she scowled.

The remark caught Kenshin off guard and a surprised 'oro?' tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. He didn't even realise that he had raised his head to stare at Tomomi, just as he had the previous evening when he'd first met her.

Tomomi softened slightly at the innocent gaze. Kenshin was a little puzzled by the change he felt in her but decided to let it go. _Why did such an innocent remark calm her?_ he idly wondered.

'I don't want you to leave Himura-san,' she continued in a gentler tone of voice. 'Times are hard, even for us despite our seeming prosperity and we can't afford to lose customers.' She gave him a soft smile even though Kenshin didn't smile in return.

'All I want from you is to do a little laundry for me. Chiba-sama has been running me into the ground and I could use the help by way of an apology. Actions, after all, speak louder than words right?' asked Tomomi beaming brightly.

When she received no answer, Tomomi looked at Kenshin closely; trying to understand why he didn't seemed to be responding.

Kenshin however, had no idea how to respond. She wanted him of all people, to do the laundry? If he were Shishou then he'd be scoffing right about now at such a ridiculous notion. Kenshin had always done most of the chores once he was taken in by his Shishou and the master swordsman had yet to even look like entertaining the idea of doing the laundry. As for the Battōsai doing it, well, that was completely ludicrous.

'You want me to do the laundry?' Kenshin finally managed to choke out, his disbelief evident by his wide violet eyes and gaping mouth.

'It's not hard,' chirped Tomomi, amusement glittering in her eyes at his shocked expression. 'I'm sure I can spare a little time to show you how to do the first bit to get you started.'

'No, I know how to do the laundry Tomomi-san,' interrupted Kenshin hastily. 'I just wasn't expecting to be asked to do it is all.'

Now Tomomi stared at him and Kenshin was surprised to see that it looked as if the wind had been taken right out of her sails. Realisation dawned on Kenshin and he forcefully resisted the urge to scowl. She had been trying to embarrass him the whole time he realised. Well two could play at that game; he wasn't about to let her fluster him so easily.

Putting his best foot forward, Kenshin gave her his most dazzling smile and said, 'I can do it right now if you'd like, just point me in the right direction.'

'Um, this way,' spluttered Tomomi as she tried to gather herself.

Standing, Kenshin picked up the laundry and followed Tomomi out of his room, mentally noting that the sakabato was threaded through his obi. While he may consider the sword a piece or scrap, it was still better then having no sword at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

Inwardly Tomomi bereted herself for her slip up. She'd never thought a swordsman like Himura-san would know how to do the laundry. It was a ridiculous notion. No swordsman she'd ever met had known how to do the laundry before now. That man was just turning out to have a surprisingly contradictory nature.

Sighing quietly as she tried to gather her composure from having her little scheme upset, Tomomi tried to think of another way she could get the swordsman back. Though she denied it strongly herself, she'd been embarrassed by how much Himura had ruffled her feathers last night. It took a lot to surprise her these days and she didn't like how easily he'd done it. She blatantly ignored the fact that when she'd seen the look in Himura's eyes last night, something about it had screamed danger and had badly frightened her. In the light of day, this thought seemed ridiculous and all Tomomi remembered was the innocent lavender eyes that had looked at her several minutes ago.

Mentally sighing, she brushed thoughts of the red headed swordsman to one side for the time being. For now she had another baka to recruit and punish.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin exhaled noisily as he set down the laundry and went to find a tub. It was another beautiful day he noted absently. The sun was shining as brightly as ever though the gentle breeze carried soft scents of moisture on it, indicating there'd probably be a shower later in the day.

Cursing Tomomi under his breath for her punishment, he eventually managed to find a tub and returned to where he'd left the laundry basket. In next to no time Kenshin was scrubbing the laundry, once again. It didn't seem to matter how far he got away from his Shishou because Hiko's lessons still kept coming back to haunt him. He'd always hated the laundry, it was his least favourite task but unfortunately Hiko was a lot bigger then him and the master when all said and done so Kenshin had learned very early on to do the laundry and not utter a single complaint unless he wanted a wrap across his skull.

Never the less, that didn't stop him complaining under his breath and wishing he could just go back to bed. His head really hurt and he wasn't in any mood to have to deal with anyone else at the moment. Unfortunately though, it just wasn't his day.

Up until that point in time, Kenshin had been relatively alone in the yard which he greatly appreciated but now he sensed a familiar pair of ki approaching and loud voices accompanying it. Pausing, he glanced up to watch as the door was thrust open and Tomomi pushed a second person out onto the porch. In his hands he also carried a basket of laundry and protested vehemently as Tomomi gave him a second shove in Kenshin's direction.

Kenshin scowled as he recognised the man as Bill Hollywell, the Irishman from the previous evening. There was a dark, painful looking bruise on his cheek but it did not draw any sympathy from Kenshin even though he had been the cause of it. Hunching his shoulders, he turned away and proceeded to ignore the Irishman. If he had known Tomomi would send Bill out here with him then he would have refused but it was too late to go back on his word now.

Bill it seemed, was not too pleased with the idea either. As soon as his eyes came to rest on the hunched red head with his arms buried up to his elbows in soap suds, his ki spiked dramatically. Kenshin gritted his teeth in irritation at the hostility he suddenly felt rolling in waves off the foreigner directed at him.

'You've got to be kidding me Tomomi, there's no way I'm going anywhere near him,' growled the Irishmen. Kenshin could hear the contempt in the other's voice and apparently Tomomi could to.

'It's Miss Tomomi if you don't mind,' retorted the red head sharply, placing her hands firmly on her hips. 'If you know what's good for you you'll do as I asked or would you prefer to tell Tom and the others that you'll be spending the night elsewhere this evening?'

Silence greeted Tomomi and to Kenshin it was clear that he was struggling to control his temper. 'Tomomi I -.'

'Do as she asks,' snapped Kenshin finally loosing his patience.

Startled, the two foreigners stopped their argument to stare at his back. Turning to face them, Kenshin fixed the pair with a cold glare.

'It's just a little chore and not to much to ask considering how we behaved last night,' he said.

'You started it!' hissed Bill venomously. Kenshin didn't flinch under the furious gaze; he had received far worse in the last few years and compared to other men he had faced in battle, this man – no, youth – was an amateur.

'Do as you like,' answered Kenshin softly and then turned away. If Bill wanted to be stubborn and get hung up over some stupid words said on both their parts then that was his problem. Kenshin couldn't care less and as far as he was concerned, it was all in the past.

Silence greeted Kenshin and he was a little surprised when without a word, Bill set down the laundry, retrieved a wash tub and placed it beside him then began to wash the clothing in the basket. A few seconds later Kenshin felt Tomomi's ki hesitantly depart and then it was only the two of them alone in the yard. Kenshin wasn't exactly sure what had made Bill give in; all he could sense in the other was confusion.

They worked quietly for the most part. Kenshin idly noticed that Bill didn't seem to have done the laundry before and was casually watching him out the corner of his eye to see what he would do and then copying his actions. He wasn't too bad at it either noted Kenshin and if things had been different then Bill definitely would have made a fine recruit for the Oniwaban. Times however, were thankfully changing.

Gradually Kenshin began to notice that a questioning gleam seemed to have gathered in Bill's eyes when he glanced at him out the corner of his eye. Sighing, Kenshin set down the last piece of laundry.

'What?' he queried irritably.

Bill's eyes widened a little in surprise and then he smiled. 'Nothing, you just intrigue me is all,' he answered.

Kenshin spared Bill a sharp glance but said nothing as he picked up the laundry and moved to hang it out. He wasn't responsible for what the foreigner thought of him and if he wouldn't ask his question when Kenshin offered then Kenshin wasn't going to bother persisting.

Still…curiosity burned at the back of his mind about what Bill had said. To be found intriguing was a strange notion. Kenshin knew he looked a little odd with such bright hair and unusual eyes but that generally wasn't enough to get a foreigner to look twice. Never the less, he _**was not**_ going to ask.

Kenshin hung the laundry out with deft hands, years of practice coming with ease. The basket empty, he picked it up and turned around. Bill still wasn't finished but he wasn't working either. His gaze was fixed something else and Kenshin was startled to see that he and Bill were no longer alone.

The door to the inn was open and a samurai was standing in the shadows of the hallway watching them. Kenshin felt slightly uneasy with the knowledge that he hadn't sensed the man's approach and that definitely wasn't a friendly look being sent in his direction. The dark, suspicious eyes carried a warning and Kenshin froze as he realised the implications of the gaze.

This man knew.

There was no mistaking that this middle aged samurai with black hair pulled back in a topknot and a daisho at his waist knew who he was. He knew he was the former Hitokiri Battōsai and he was warning him that he knew. And yet, he made no move to do anything about it. He simply stood in the hallway, letting him know that he was aware and that he was watching.

He was not however, acting and this puzzled Kenshin. In the past, those who had discovered his identity had never failed to either attack or get as far away from him as possible. This samurai though, was doing neither of those two things and so far, he seemed content to warn him and leave it at that.

Without a word, the samurai broke the gaze and turned; disappearing back into the inn as silently as he had appeared.

Kenshin stared after him for a moment but was interrupted from his stupor by Bill.

'Hmm, still as friendly as ever,' he remarked.

Kenshin turned to look at Bill. The youth's gaze wasn't on him but where the samurai had been standing. His expression surprised Kenshin a little. The friendly mask was no longer in place and Kenshin was easily able to see the grim, thoughtful look on Bill's face.

'Do you know this man?' asked Kenshin neutrally.

'Not really,' answered Bill absently. 'He was in the room last night when we were fighting. When you left I was going to go after you but he didn't much like the idea. He said something that really interested me.' Bill turned to finally look at Kenshin seriously.

Kenshin felt the beginnings of suspicion begin to trickle into his mind. He didn't like to think what that samurai may have told Bill about him and he certainly didn't want to have to leave at the moment. Two weeks on the road was enough to tire him out for the moment and coupled with his sake induced hangover thanks to his own foolishness the previous evening, he didn't particularly want to be on the road again until at least tomorrow.

However, if Bill knew then he would have no choice. He could not risk detection considering he was basically absent without leave. Of course, Katsura had let him go reluctantly but only when Kenshin had insisted that he tell no one and let it be presumed he had died in battle. His forsaken katana should be proof enough of that but if his existence were discovered then there would be nothing to stop him from being accused of deserting. Technically he had, he supposed but Kenshin felt that the battle of Toba Fushimi had finally sealed the win for the Choshu and Satsuma forces. Any fighting from that point on in time would be selfish fighting and they did not need him for that. He had had more than enough of any war to last him the rest of his life.

Allowing no emotion to show on his face, Kenshin waited patiently for Bill to continue, hoping that he did not know the truth. The samurai would not do anything about it but Kenshin could not say the same about Bill, considering what had occurred in their first meeting after all.

'He said that you will never be forgiven and that I could not even begin to understand you,' said Bill.

Bill watched Kenshin closely but Kenshin refused to respond. If Bill had been able to sense ki he would have felt Kenshin's spike with shock and pain but he could not thus Kenshin's momentary lapse went unnoticed.

'I have no idea who you are Mr Himura or what you did and I'll never understand you Japanese and your strange customs. I do however; understand that you are a swordsman and a very good one at that if that samurai chose to warn me about you.'

Kenshin still refused to respond, neither acknowledging nor denying what Bill had said. It was true after all his heart reminded him. _Nobody can forgive me for what I took away from so many people and nobody can begin to understand me. I have always been alone in that respect. There will always be a part of me that no one will understand. I can't even understand that part myself. _

'That is why you intrigue me Mr Himura,' continued Bill. 'Since coming to this country the Japanese have been nothing but reserved towards me. To speak to a foreigner makes me wonder just how dangerous you are.'

Though Kenshin was standing still, he tensed at the comment. _He doesn't know but he definitely suspects something. He would be blind if he doesn't eventually realise I am a deserter. While he probably won't know the significance of the name Hitokiri Battōsai if he finds out, he will know the significance of a deserter. What he chooses to do with that knowledge though, I can't be sure. _

Kenshin finally moved, bowing his head and putting away the cleaning utensils silently, all the while ignoring Bill's gaze which felt like they would begin to burn a hole in his back at any moment.

_I can't blame him if he wants answers but I can't give them to him either. Such knowledge is dangerous and even though I do not exactly trust him, I can not tell him least I put him in danger. _

'I'm waiting,' gripped Bill. A hint of a threat had crept into his voice but Kenshin ignored it. He knew who would win should Bill chose to fight him. Physically he far surpassed the Irishman and vocally, he was simply to stubborn.

'I'm glad you find me so interesting,' answered Kenshin softly as he moved to leave. 'But I'm afraid I can't enlighten you.'

Without another word, Kenshin slipped inside leaving Bill alone in the courtyard glaring angrily at his retreating back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin padded silently through the hallways of the inn, his expression dull with a hint of sadness. Right now, he had never felt more alone.

_Then again I have always been alone. Even as a child my hair tended to make me an outcast from the other children and then I spent all that time training with Hiko. You couldn't say I was alone then I guess but it was not like Hiko and I got on terribly well. As a hitokiri however, I made myself lonely because of what I was. Had it not been for that brief touch in time with Tomoe, I might never have known companionship. But that's all gone now and I am indeed, alone again. _

The silence in the halls compounded upon the loneliness Kenshin felt and he hugged himself slightly, as if for comfort. The gesture did nothing to lessen the melancholy feelings in his soul however, so he dropped his hands quietly back to his sides and resumed his meaningless wandering.

He paused as he came across a mirror suddenly; an expensive western item of which he'd only seen a handful of times.

His reflection surprised him slightly, as it tended to do every time he observed himself in these strange western things. After his bath the previous evening he'd put on his old green kimono; something he hadn't worn since the early days when he'd joined Choshu. To see himself without the customary blue uniform made him feel oddly different, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

His head however, was another story and chose that moment to remind him that he had a hangover. Wincing irritably, Kenshin reached up and pulled his hair out of the customary topknot, letting it fall lose around his shoulders. He was a little startled to realise how long the crimson strands were but brushed them back and ran his hands through his hair, enjoying the lessening of tension on his scalp. Wryly he noted that now that his hair was lose, he looked about as dangerous as a kitten and had it not been for the sakabato threaded through his obi, no one would have guessed just how dangerous he was.

Strangely, he liked what he saw. For the first time Kenshin liked the fact that he didn't look threatening. His violet eyes were gentle, a hint of sadness in their depths and even though nobody else knew he carried a sakabato, Kenshin did and it was a comforting thought realising that with the sword, he would keep his promise and never slay again while at the same time protecting people in a way that was right and just for him to make up for all the lives he had taken needlessly.

Still, it wouldn't exactly be good for his image wandering around with his hair loose like a woman. Thinking for a moment, Kenshin resecured his hair, this time at the nape of his neck. He liked the change he saw and realised that it made him look older. His topknot had done that too but at least this way, he didn't look overly threatening.

A small smile creeping onto his face, Kenshin became mesmerized by the image he presented. No longer did the amber eyed, hard lipped hitokiri stare back at him. Now all he saw was a pleasant looking ronin with a laughing smile and haunted but innocent violet eyes. The transformation was astounding and Kenshin instantly resolved to dispose of his blood crusted, blue Choshu kimono which he'd left on his floor last night. He no longer needed it and it only brought back painful memories. Briefly he thought about throwing the armguards out as well but decided against it. They were a useful item to have and he would be better off stowing them in his pack if he wasn't going to wear them.

Lost in thought, Kenshin resumed his silent wandering.

As he neared the kitchens it struck him that he was wandering around for no reason other than to think._ But then again_ he realised, _I'm not aimlessly wandering, I'm memorising the layout of the building in case I need to make a hasty exit_. While half of him had been absorbed, the other half had been coldly calculating and noting where things were, what would make a good temporary weapon or distraction and routes that would be good to make an escape. Dismayed at his thoughts, Kenshin hastily back pedalled to his room, appalled to realise he could remember the way clearly even though he shouldn't have if he weren't doing what he'd just been doing.

Once inside the confines of his room, he shut the door and sat down shakily. Threading his hands through his hair, he struggled to calm his breathing and get over the shock he'd just given himself. He'd caught a glimpse of himself in the western mirror again as he'd passed and had been shaken to see that his eyes were narrowed and a pale lavender; one step away from melting into the familiar amber.

It had been uncomfortably close to what he'd been trying to escape from for the past two weeks. Lost in his haunted memories when he'd first left the battlefield, his mind had been too distracted to think any such thoughts in the past two weeks and during that time some part of him had hoped he'd be caught in the crossfire of some of the small skirmishes going on and killed. Nobody would miss him and he had shied away the thought of living with his crimes hanging over his head for the rest of his life.

Finally calming down enough, Kenshin discovered that his body felt tired and his mind ached. Neither surprised him after not having any proper rest for the past several months and the emotional upheaval he was putting himself through. Deciding that the thought of a quick nap was most welcoming, Kenshin unrolled the futon this time and unthreaded his sword from his obi. Clutching it close to his body like a child's toy, Kenshin lay down and finally allowed himself to rest, lulled by the soft murmur of nature beyond his window and the staff of the inn going about their business in the distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The soft but constant sound of coughing woke him late in the day as Kenshin sat up groggily. It appeared someone had come to stay in the room next to his while he'd been sleeping and from the sounds of it, they had a pretty nasty cold. Kenshin wasn't particularly bothered by his awakening though, pleased to note that his headache seemed to have cleared up and his body felt much better after a good sleep.

Getting up, he secured his sword again and made his way back towards the kitchen. Judging by the angle of the sun through the window, it was too early for dinner but the staff would be beginning to prepare it now. Remembering his behaviour the previous evening, Kenshin decided it would be better to beg a meal and return to his room to eat in private. It would probably be a good idea if he kept a low profile for the next few days too. Strangely, Kenshin found himself deciding to steer clear of sake for the rest of his time at the inn as well. His performance last night had not been pretty and he realised that he didn't really want to repeat it.

As the rich smells drifted towards Kenshin from the kitchen, his stomach growled appreciatively after a day without anything. Pleased that he really did seem to be over his hangover, Kenshin quickened his pace until he finally reached his destination where the intoxicating smells were drifting from.

As he raised his hand and knocked politely, Kenshin experienced a strange sensation of déjà vu as like the previous day, the door was yanked open to reveal an irritated Tomomi. Kenshin stared dumbly for a moment taking in the frazzled hair and the flour covered kimono.

'Oh it's you,' said Tomomi as she recognized him. She looked like she'd been about to snap at him thought Kenshin but upon recognizing him, she'd abruptly changed her mind.

'Is this a bad time?' he queried cautiously. Whatever was happening in the kitchen seemed to be far from routine and Kenshin was beginning to regret his decision to come. Tomomi though, hastily swept the irritation from her face and smiled politely.

'Not at all Himura-san. What can I do for you?' she asked.

Kenshin hesitated but when she only continued to smile he gave in and voiced his request.

'But of course Himura-san,' agreed Tomomi. 'I'm afraid we don't have much prepared yet but we do have some fried rice. Would that be alright?'

'That would be fine,' answered Kenshin stiffly.

Nodding, Tomomi bid him to wait a moment and disappeared back into the kitchen. His view now clear, Kenshin stared in astonishment at the scene before him. The kitchen was a mess and the staff looked to be in uproar. Pots and pans were scattered left and right, one or two fires almost looked to be burning out of control and there was food everywhere. In the middle of it all stood none other than Bill Hollywell.

The youth's face was bright red beneath the flour and it looked like he had been the cause of the mess. His shoulders were hunched meekly as he endured the verbal roaring from a tall old man, most likely the infamous Chiba-sama guessed Kenshin. The man's faded green eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as he continued yelling at Bill, spittle occasionally flying from his mouth.

Tomomi choose that moment to return, handing him the rice as she did so.

'Here you are Himura-san,' she said.

'Arigato,' replied Kenshin politely and then looked pointedly over Tomomi's shoulder at the disturbance.

Catching his gaze, Tomomi sighed. 'To cut a long story short,' she began grimly, 'we're short handed and Bill offered to help. As you can see, he did more harm than good.'

'Arr,' answered Kenshin in understanding. Giving Tomomi an amused smile, Kenshin turned and left.

He almost made it to his room before he realised he had been followed. Turning, he confronted the old man who had been yelling at Bill.

He appeared much calmer now as he looked Kenshin up and down. 'You must be Himura-san,' he said bluntly.

'That would be me,' replied Kenshin carefully. 'How can I help you Chiba-sama?'

If the old man was surprised that he had deduced his identity then he gave no sign of it. Kenshin didn't expect him to anyway. He had already tested Chiba's ki and from that he had worked out that Chiba was most likely a former swordsman himself; now too old to be anything but an innkeeper. Even though he was older now, he'd had some ki training and his ki was still carefully concealed. Kenshin had also felt him discreetly feeling out his own ki but he knew the old man would find nothing interesting. He had learned to well how to project a certain harmless air about himself.

The old man eyed him up and down for a moment, suspicious about his seemingly peaceful ki despite the sword at his waist. After a moment through, he let it go.

'I've had some complaints about you,' he began, getting straight to the point. 'Apparently you hit another patron last night and threatened one of my staff.'

Kenshin mentally sighed, knowing he spoke the truth. 'I did,' replied Kenshin choosing his words carefully. 'However I was under the influence at the time and while that does not excuse my actions, I can assure you that I'm not usually so hostile.'

Deciding to play it humble, Kenshin bowed his head and added in a soft voice, 'I will leave if you so desire it Chiba-sama.'

The old man snorted, apparently not the least bit fooled by Kenshin's act. In truth Kenshin did regret glaring at Tomomi like that. He was sure he looked at her with the eyes of a hitokiri last night which brought a slight shudder to his thoughts but he had not been sorry that he'd hit Bill. The other youth had needed bringing down a peg despite his honourable intentions and Kenshin had been only to happy to do it. No one threatened him after he'd made an apology, especially when he'd meant it. During his time with Hiko his pride had stopped him from ever admitting his wrongs and last night had been the first step he'd taken towards correcting those wrongs. By being brave enough to admit his faults, Kenshin realised that he had begun the process to atonement and for the time being, he was going to fight for it. The thought sent resolve racing through him but he put it aside for the moment and concentrated on the situation at hand.

'You know, you're lucky,' continued Chiba, 'that Miss Tomomi likes you so much.'

'What?!' asked Kenshin startled, jerking his head up to look at Chiba.

'Oh yes,' continued Chiba mildly. 'She came and asked me to forgive you for what happened last night and said she would vouch for you and that you'd behave yourself from now on.'

Kenshin stared in shock as Chiba continued to eye him calmly.

'Make sure it doesn't happen again,' he said and without another word, he turned and padded away.

Kenshin continued to watch his retreating back until it finally disappeared around a corner, stunned at what had just happened.

Shaking himself, Kenshin straightened and entered his room, absently noting the container in his hands was getting quite cool.

Chiba's words carried on echoing around his head as he seated himself. If what he had said was true then Kenshin owed Tomomi a lot more than the laundry he'd done that morning. He couldn't believe that anyone would do something so noble for him, particularly a virtual stranger at that. It had been a long time since such kindness had been extended towards him and it made Kenshin feel strangely emotional.

Snorting, Kenshin fought of the ridiculous urge to cry and attacked his rice ravenously, listening to his neighbour cough occasionally as the sun set outside.

Tomorrow was a new day and Kenshin was determined to pay Tomomi back. _No, I will pay her back_ he thought firmly and nothing would stop him from doing just that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Sorry for the long delay but I didn't have any inspiration for this for a little while. I decided not to include a list of Japanese terms since everyone seems to know them all anyway. If, however, you don't know something and want to know what it means then don't hesitate to ask me. That's what I'm here for. I realise not a lot happened this chapter but rest assured, it's going to get very interesting from now on. Till then, enjoy life and I hope you enjoy this!

Love Randa

P.S. Does anyone think I should name the chapters? Normally I do but I haven't been this time round. I think I should though and I'd been interested to know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well hello all! Got a cold today so you're extremely lucky I still updated since I wasn't going to. Anyway, a surprise meeting in this chappie. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Kenshin blinked slowly as the dark shadows on the ceiling swam into focus. Wondering what could have possibly awakened him, he lay still on his futon in the early hours of the morning as he extended his senses.

The night remained silent though so with a sigh, Kenshin rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep again.

He had only just gotten comfortable when his neighbour suddenly broke into a violent fit of coughing. Realising that was probably what had awakened him; Kenshin lay still and waited for the coughing to settle down.

Several minutes passed however and when Kenshin's neighbour showed no sign of quietening, Kenshin grew concerned. Perhaps this wasn't your every day cold?

Getting up, Kenshin silently slid the door open and padded out into the hallway. He hesitated for a moment as he came to stand in front of the door but pushing his reluctance aside, Kenshin raised his hand and knocked quietly.

'Hello? Are you alright?' he called softly during a break in the coughing.

'I-,' his neighbour tried to answer but then broke off as another round of coughing took over.

Worried now, Kenshin opened the door and slipped inside. Although he was a little uncomfortable invading the privacy of a complete stranger, the coughing sounded far too serious to ignore. Kenshin didn't think he would be doing much sleeping either if he chose to ignore it.

The room was dark but Kenshin's eyes expertly adjusted to the gloom as they had done thousands of times in the past. Within the darkness, he was able to make out a hunched form on a futon in the corner.

It was a man dressed in a plain white sleeping yukata as Kenshin himself was. His dark hair was tied in a loose pony tale unlike Kenshin's which pooled around his shoulders. Absently brushing his hair aside, Kenshin crossed quickly to the man and knelt beside him.

Kenshin had little experience with the sick or the injured but remembering times when he'd had a cold as a child, Kenshin tentatively reached out and began to rub the man's back in soothing circles as Hiko had once done. The action awoke a deep sadness within Kenshin and he wondered how Hiko was right now; if he were okay up on that big lonely mountain of his.

_Baka, as if Hiko wouldn't be alright. Shishou has enough arrogance to see him through the next fifty years with ease. _

'Arigato,' replied the man shakily as the last of his coughing died away.

'That's alright,' answered Kenshin, flushing a little as he turned his face to the starless sky beyond the window. 'You should get some rest.'

'Hai,' answered the man straightening up at last.

He twisted to see Kenshin's face and stopped, his eyes widening as recognition set in.

Sensing the blatant astonishment in the man's ki, Kenshin turned his face back to the man and his own eyes also widened as he to, recognised the other. Before he could react, the man's fist lashed out, punching him hard across the face. The blow sent him tumbling backwards as he crashed into the bookcase sending items clattering down onto the floor around him. Kenshin gasped as his back connected solidly with the sharp edge of the bookcase. He felt his skin break under the impact as thin trickles of blood began to leak from the wound, staining his white yukata.

The man was on his feet, albeit a bit shaky when Kenshin finally raised his head. The punch had been too weak to do overly much damage to him but it had rattled him a little and it had also put some much needed space between them.

'Okita Souji,' murmured Kenshin, wincing a little as a lance of pain shot through his back from the wound.

'Battōsai,' snarled Okita, hands clenched at his side.

He shot Kenshin a venomous glare but ruined the effect as another wave of coughing swept through his frame. It was so violent that despite Okita's will, his body could not hold him and he collapsed to his knees.

Kenshin remained where he was, not at all certain of what to do. He had never expected to run into the First Captain of the Shinsengumi and the unusual meeting left him at a complete loss.

They were natural enemies but as Kenshin watched the frail captain coughing and gasping, he felt his instinct to kill the captain fading and being replaced by concern instead.

True, they _had_ been on opposing sides and they _had_ hated one another despite a grudging respect but that was in the past. This was now and at this moment in time, Kenshin knew he could no longer claim to be an enemy. He was nothing more than your average citizen now. He had thrown away the privilege to become a prestigious member in the new government and he'd cut all ties with Choshu and Satsuma. He was nothing more that a simple wanderer, fighting to protect all the people of Japan where he could. Without a doubt, Okita fell into that category.

Cautiously, he got up and approached Okita again; mindful of his hurting back until he eventually came to stand in front of Okita's face from where the captain lay sprawled on the floor. Kenshin was alarmed to see a splatter of blood across the floor in front of Okita's mouth but the ingrained wariness of all Tokugawa forces, in particular of this man who could fight on par with a skill equal to his own at times, kept him from coming any closer.

'What's the matter?' whispered Okita weakly.

'Is the great Hitokiri Battōsai going to miss his chance to kill me?'

Kenshin didn't answer. Instead, he knelt in front of Okita and gently rolled him back onto his futon. The body beneath Kenshin's hands felt frail but he still felt the muscle definition in Okita's flesh and for some reason, this calmed him.

He would be an idiot if he didn't realise what was wrong with the captain. As a medicine seller in Otsu, he had learned something about illnesses and how to treat them. Nothing could cure this however. Okita was dying and he would die soon but Kenshin felt strangely glad that the tuberculosis hadn't stolen Okita's fighting spirit just yet. To see such a great man, a man he had once respected deeply brought to such a level made Kenshin horribly aware of the fragility of human life. He did not however, pity Okita. To pity him would bring shame to the small samurai. All Kenshin felt was sadness for such a great loss to the world.

Tucking the blankets around Okita, Kenshin scooped up a nearby rag obviously used for just such a purpose and tried to wipe away the blood.

Okita abruptly roused himself however and caught Kenshin's wrist.

'What are you doing?' he demanded, staring at Kenshin.

Kenshin stared back.

'Aren't you going to kill me?'

'No,' answered Kenshin softly.

'Why?' growled the captain fiercely, a trickle a blood sliding down the side of his chin.

'I don't kill unnecessarily,' answered Kenshin.

'You are Ishin Shishi Battōsai. I am Shinsengumi. There is every reason to kill me,' replied Okita seriously.

'I was,' said Kenshin. 'But I am not anymore and I will never take a life again.'

Silence settled in the room as the two stared at one another. Okita looked shocked but Kenshin did not try to hide anything, keeping his face open and honest.

Feeling Okita's grip slackening, Kenshin gently tugged his hand free and wiped away the blood. Okita sat quietly, lost in troubled thought as Kenshin finished getting him settled back in and left the room. He returned after a moment with a packet of medicine. It wasn't specifically for tuberculosis but it would help to ease the coughing and it would allow Okita some reprieve for the next few days as well.

Setting out the contents, Kenshin began to mix the medicine up with some water set in a jug on the nearby shelving. Okita finally seemed to awaken himself and watched curiously as Kenshin worked.

'Where did you learn that?' he asked suddenly.

'In Otsu,' he murmured, refusing to say more as painful memories threatened to surface.

Okita didn't press as he turned his eyes away to stare out the same window that Kenshin had a few minutes ago.

'Did you really crack Battōsai?' asked Okita quietly, disrupting the silence.

'No,' answered Kenshin after a moment.

'Then why did you say you would never take another life? You are a man of the sword, you can never be any other kind of man,' continued Okita.

Setting aside the medicine to settle, Kenshin stood and returned to his room, retrieving the sakabato from where it rested beside his futon. Okita still lay where he had left him when Kenshin returned and knelt beside him.

Wordlessly he held the blade out to Okita, not knowing why he was explaining himself to the other but feeling that he should just the same.

Glancing between the blade and Kenshin, Okita hesitated but when Kenshin only continued to hold the hilt out to him, Okita relented and cautiously withdrew the blade from the sheath. He had only pulled it part of the way free when he stopped as Kenshin had known he would.

Staring in puzzlement at the blade, he looked back at Kenshin, seeking answers for the unusual weapon.

'You are right,' said Kenshin, answering Okita's unspoken question.

'I will always be a man of the sword but with this sakabato, I can protect people properly, the way I was meant to. What I did during the Bakumatsu wasn't wrong but the morals behind the beliefs that drove my sword were. I took the lives of many men, men for the longest time I thought of as necessary to defeat and nothing more. Someone taught me though…,' Kenshin paused, his throat constricting as memories of Tomoe washed through him.

Shuddering a little but determined to continue, Kenshin said, 'someone taught me that fighting to protect peoples' happiness means that I fight to protect all peoples' happiness; friend and foe alike. Every person I killed was somebody's father, somebody's brother, uncle, even son. I sacrificed people to protect other people and I was wrong to do that. I destroyed so many others' happiness and I can't be forgiven for that. This sakabato however, means that I can protect all peoples' happiness and it is a symbol of my vow never to kill again. I have shamed myself and the principles my Shishou taught me. I have no right to kill ever again. All I can do is live to repent for all the lives I took and the happiness I destroyed.'

Kenshin fell silent. He had long since stopped looking at Okita, his eyes resting on his lap instead.

'I do not know how long it will take,' continued Kenshin softly. 'In the end, I don't think I'll ever make up for it but if that's so then I should think that I will live like this for the rest of my days. It is all I can do.'

Okita remained silent, his blue eyes seeming to pierce Kenshin but the red head didn't overly mind the scrutiny.

'You know,' he began eventually, 'I knew there was something different about you when I first realised who you were.'

Kenshin looked up, a little puzzled.

'It was your eyes. I didn't realise that that's actually your natural colour. They don't look so frightening anymore, just pleasant.'

'My eyes?' repeated Kenshin confused.

Looking beyond Okita, he caught sight of his reflection in another western mirror; a small hand held one propped against the window sill. Dark, clear eyes stared back at him, a far cry from the freezing amber that had become so familiar over the years.

Understanding now, Kenshin offered Okita a small smile.

'Aye, I keep forgetting,' he murmured.

Looking away, Kenshin sighed and picked up the medicine.

'Here,' he said, passing the cup to the Shinsengumi captain. 'It's no cure but it'll help to ease the coughing.'

Looking at it suspiciously, Okita eyed Kenshin and then the cup several times. Kenshin sighed, understanding the distrust but just the same, thoroughly annoyed.

'It's not poison you know,' said Kenshin, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

Unexpectedly Okita laughed.

'I didn't think it was,' he explained in between chuckles.

Kenshin regarded him with a mild expression, not sure what to make of Okita's reaction.

'It's just amusing is it not? Here we are sitting together like two old friends on a Sunday afternoon: the great Hitokiri Battōsai and Captain Souji Okita of the First Squadron of the Shinsengumi. I'm sure many comrades of mine are turning in their graves right now, if not your comrades as well.'

Kenshin snorted, finding himself a little amused by the small captain. He had known Okita possessed a good sense of humour but he'd never expected to be exercising it with him. Strangely, Kenshin didn't care. It didn't matter that they'd once been enemies. Now, Kenshin was only a wanderer and Okita, well, nothing much really mattered to him anymore.

'I'm sure they would,' answered Kenshin.

'Hai,' agreed Okita quietening at last.

Bringing the cup to his lips, he drained it in one long swallow and grimaced bitterly as the liquid worked its way down his throat.

'Geez that's gross,' he admitted, passing Kenshin the cup.

'It means that it'll do the job then,' replied Kenshin.

Okita rolled his eyes.

'How did I know you'd say something like that?'

Kenshin shrugged as he cleared away the utensils as he heard Okita sigh behind him.

'You know, you're an émigré Battōsai-san,' said Okita.

Kenshin stilled at the statement, his back facing Okita.

'I didn't realise you had a heart, hell, I didn't realise how young you were either. Just how old are you?' he asked.

Kenshin hesitated, not sure if he should answer or not. _Well there's no harm _he decided.

'I'll be nineteen this year.'

'_**Nani?**__' _queried Okita, surprised.

'But that means…?'

'Hai,' answered Kenshin softly. 'I was nearly fourteen when I joined the Ishin Shishi. A child in the eyes of many yes but I grew up a long time before that. Death has never been a foreign concept to a peasant child.'

'I see,' murmured Okita.

Silence descended for several moments as the two sat, enwrapped in the darkness, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Kenshin stood and retrieved his sakabato.

'It's late,' he said.

'Hai,' agreed Okita quietly.

'I will see you on the morrow Okita-san,' said Kenshin.

'Hai Battōsai-san, tomorrow,' he replied.

'And Okita-san?' asked Kenshin, pausing at the door.

'My name is Himura Kenshin.'

'Hai.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin shifted nervously from foot to foot.

_What am I doing?! This is the stupidest idea I've ever had. I hope she doesn't think I like her in that way or anything. Kami forbid what Shishou would say if he found out. Kenshin you really are a baka deishi! _

Standing silently outside the kitchen doorway, Kenshin clutched the bunch of flowers to his chest and reminded himself that he owed her this much. He only hoped Okita didn't happen upon the Hitokiri Battōsai at that moment and catch him in the act with his face as flaming as his hair.

_Kuso, this is nothing compared to other things you've faced in the past Kenshin no baka! Get a hold of yourself, you're an ex-assassin, this is a walk in the park in comparison. _

Schooling his features into a neutral expression, Kenshin finally felt the raging heat in his cheeks die and without giving it the chance to flare again; he tapped loudly on the door.

He heard footsteps and a moment later the door slid open to reveal Tomomi, her cheeks red from exertion and the sleeves of her kimono tied back. He guessed she had most likely been in the middle of preparations for lunch.

'Can I help you Himura-san?' she inquired politely.

'Hai,' answered Kenshin promptly.

'I heard about what you did for me, speaking to Chiba-san and I just wanted to thank you for it.'

Stiffly holding out the flowers, Kenshin waited for her to accept them. It had taken him the better part of the morning to collect them after he'd checked on Okita. The captain hadn't been awake at the time which suited Kenshin just fine. Despite their midnight "chat" Kenshin knew they were far from on friendly terms. Just because Kenshin had deserted and Okita was too ill to fight any longer did not mean that they could become friends over night.

Kenshin was drawn from his thoughts of the captain as the young woman's face lit up with surprise.

'Oh they're wonderful Kenshin-san!' said Tomomi, forgetting to refer to him properly in her surprise and pleasure.

Accepting the bunch, she delicately breathed in the perfume from the flowers and smiled, truly pleased.

'How did you know lavender was my favourite?' she inquired.

Kenshin stared, a little surprised. He had no idea Tomomi liked lavender but it had always been his favourite scent as well. He had unconsciously collected quite a few sprigs of the wild bushes he had found growing beyond the village.

Despite his best intentions, Kenshin blushed a little. He felt his lips pull into a taunt line while he struggled to keep his embarrassment in check. Tomomi noticed the expression and smiled, bemused by his reaction.

'It's alright Himura-san,' she whispered secretively with a small smile.

'I won't tell anyone that such a serious swordsman has such a big soft heart.'

Giggling at Kenshin's flat expression, she set the flowers to one side.

'That was really thoughtful of you Himura-san, arigato,' she said.

'That's alright,' answered Kenshin.

'I just wanted to thank you and well, ah…,' Kenshin stopped, not sure how to continue.

'It's alright, I understand,' answered Tomomi with a soft smile.

'I think courtship is the furthest thing from your mind right now Himura-san and frankly, I don't need it at the moment either,' she said, surprising Kenshin with her perceptiveness.

'Hai,' agreed Kenshin, relieved that Tomomi was far more serious then she came off as being at times.

'I'll see you at lunch Himura-san,' said Tomomi, offering one last smile.

'I'll be there,' promised Kenshin.

'Arigato Tomomi-san.'

'Arigato Kenshin-san.'

A soft smile slipping onto his face as Tomomi shut the door, Kenshin turned and quietly returned to his room. He was pleased that it had gone so well but he mentally stored the event away in the deepest part of his mind. There was no way in hell he was ever going to tell Hiko about this. He'd rather get "Doryūsen-ed" all the way back to Kyoto then let Hiko hold another embarrassing story about him over his head. While the event itself wasn't that bad, Kenshin had no doubt that Hiko would turn it into the funniest, most humiliating story about him that any particular listener had ever heard.

_Like I said_ mused Kenshin, _there's no way in hell._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin sighed as he slid home Okita's door. The remainder of the afternoon had been spent quietly cleaning and patching his Choshu kimono. After much deliberation, he had decided he really couldn't do without the garment with winter approaching in a few months so he had kept it instead. After he had finished that task however, he could no longer avoid his promise to check in with Okita to see how he was doing.

As Kenshin had suspected, the medicine had worked wonders on the small man's frail health. Okita had looked very alert when Kenshin had come in but he had been more wary than ever of Kenshin. His visit had been filled with tension; the air so taunt in the room you could cut it with a knife.

Kenshin was well and truly glad to be free of it now and hoped that Okita wouldn't be staying much longer. Though he felt they seemed to have formed a truce for the moment, Kenshin knew Okita posed a threat to him as he himself did to the small captain. There was every opportunity for Kenshin to kill the captain if he desired but if he let Okita go free (of which Kenshin fully intended to do) then there was nothing to stop him reporting his existence to the Tokugawa forces.

Wanting to groan with frustration, Kenshin instead settled for rubbing his temples tiredly as he wandered through the hallways towards the kitchens.

The sun was just setting outside in a blaze of fiery colour as Kenshin drew nearer towards his destination. Many people were in the hallways heading towards the eating hall or just arriving from the road to book in for the evening. Though tired, Kenshin dodged them with effortless grace as he weaved his way through and finally arrived at the kitchen door.

It was open and one of the passing maids, Tomomi's friend Naoko if he recalled correctly, stopped when she saw him and asked him what he wanted. Several minutes later, Kenshin had an armful of food and a pot of tea in his arms as he made his way back to his room to enjoy his loot. _And I suppose I ought to share this with Okita too_ thought Kenshin half heartedly. He did not look forward to the task but resolutely shaking his head, he told himself to get over it and just do it. Okita was likely to be out of his hair soon and he wouldn't have to worry about the Shinsengumi captain anymore. _So long as he keeps his mouth shut _Kenshin added darkly a moment later.

Rounding the corner swiftly, Kenshin froze at the scene that greeted him.

Standing in the hallway just outside the same room Tomomi had taken Kenshin to when he'd first come to book into the inn were a group of half a dozen samurai. Half a dozen terribly familiar, blue haori wearing samurai.

Acting purely on reflex, Kenshin ducked back around the corner, dropping the scalding tea all over his hands and down his right arm in the process. His bare feet also caught the brunt of the attack from the boiling liquid and Kenshin was barely able to stop his cry of pain, managing to choke out a hiss instead.

He stood still for several seconds, waiting for the inevitable cry of recognition but it never came. Extending his ki, he discovered that none of the men in the hall seemed at all alarmed. One he was able to sense gazing curiously in his direction but he apparently hadn't seen him.

Wincing as he refocused on the pain in his burned appendages, the men forgotten for the moment, Kenshin finally set the teapot down along with the food. Proceeding to flick his arms vigorously, as if it would magically remove the tea and the pain along with it, Kenshin mentally cursed as he struggled to stop any more tears of pain leaving his eyes.

_I do not want to be caught like this if I can help it but kuso! This really hurts!!! _

Eventually, to afraid to linger any longer, Kenshin picked up the meals and tea once again and hurried quickly to Okita's room, this time trying to avoid being seen as much as possible.

Upon reaching his destination, Kenshin did not stop to knock politely. Instead, he thrust the door open, barged in and was secretly gratified to see the look of surprise on Okita's face but stowed the look away to laugh about later.

'Goman,' apologised Kenshin, setting down both bowls and the pot of tea together.

'I agree,' chipped Okita with a meaningful glare.

Kenshin spared the other a sharp look before turning to leave.

'Wait,' demanded Okita's voice abruptly. 'Don't you want yours?'

'No,' replied Kenshin, still facing the open door.

_I have to get out of here! The last thing I need is to be caught up in all of this. I should have realised where there's one wolf others can't be far behind. _

'I'm not hungry,' he added by way of explanation.

'Rubbish,' snapped Okita, surprising Kenshin.

'You- shimatta! What happened to your hands?!' commanded Okita suddenly as he noticed the scalding marks.

'Nothing,' replied Kenshin, a hint of agitation creeping into his voice as he tried to hide his injuries from Okita's sight.

'What's going on?' growled the captain, getting up and stepping between Kenshin and the door, effectively cutting off his escape.

Okita's actions brought an instant reaction from Kenshin who stilled, regarding Okita coolly with eyes of the sharpest amber. He didn't even notice his own reaction, instead finding a deep satisfaction when he noticed the nervous ripple in Okita's ki. Both of them were unarmed but Kenshin was definitely the more physically able of the two and he was also closure to Okita's daisho. Kenshin knew as well as he was aware Okita knew that Kenshin could reach the blade and kill Okita in the blink of an eye if he chose to. Right now, the Shinsengumi captain was in his way and not even his terminal illness would stop Kenshin from killing him if he didn't allow Kenshin to leave.

Something however, stilled Kenshin, as if he were distantly aware that he could not – would not – kill Okita Souji. So instead he chose to answer: the simple honest truth.

'I need to leave. The Shinsengumi are here.'

Kenshin expected Okita to look pleased, triumphant even, so he was extremely puzzled at the look of alarm which spread across Okita's face instead.

'_Nani?!_' gasped Okita.

Whirling, the captain slammed the door shut and then grabbed Kenshin's hand and dragged him across the room, oblivious to Kenshin's flinch or the fact that he was dragging a man who had been close to killing him seconds ago.

'What are you doing?' growled Kenshin as Okita hurried out onto the porch.

The captain didn't answer and instead led Kenshin into the garden. Only when they'd gone some distance and had hidden themselves behind the back shed did Kenshin bother to ask a second time.

'What do you think?' retorted Okita finally. 'I'm hiding.'

'Why?' demanded Kenshin. 'We are talking about the same Shinsengumi here aren't we?'

Kenshin was well and truly confused by this point. He had absolutely no idea what was going on and was only growing more frustrated at his puzzlement with each passing moment.

'Of course,' snapped Okita crossly. 'The same Shinsengumi that don't take lightly to disobedience of direct orders.'

'Wait, you mean to tell me you're not supposed to be here? That you've actually being told to be somewhere else?' questioned Kenshin.

'Obviously,' hissed Okita. 'I had an attack right after the battle two weeks ago. Kondo-san sent me straight to the hospital run by Matsumoto Ryoujun in Edo. He deliberately released me from the service of the Shinsengumi. You know as well as I know though that the only way to leave the Shinsengumi is through death. He has deliberately shamed me and I will not sit around in some Edo hospital to wait until I die.'

'I see,' murmured Kenshin grimly, finally understanding the reasons behind Okita's desire to remain unseen. Though having been told to rest in Edo and released from service (an act totally unheard of before) Okita refused to be shamed and had deliberately defied direct orders to retreat with the remainder of the Tokugawa forces to the north. Kenshin admired Okita immensely in that moment for his determination and honourable spirit. He was not so sure if he would have done the same. As an assassin Kenshin had been expected to follow orders without question. Personal honour never even entered the equation at such times.

'Very well, I'll help you to remain unseen if you promise not to tell anyone that you've met me. I'm done with the fighting for the time being and I do not wish to bring trouble down upon the heads of those around me should anyone come looking for me,' said Kenshin.

'Do you swear to do this for me?' asked Kenshin seriously.

'I swear,' replied Okita reaching out and shaking Kenshin's hand solemnly.

'Good,' answered Kenshin.

'Now then,' he said briskly standing, 'I believe we'll need to remove ourselves from sight for the next few days and considering that there were enough men out there to make all the rooms double up, it's just a matter of getting ourselves a room with a room mate who won't give us away to the wolves.'

'Yes and I'm sure we'll magically be bunked with just the right person we want,' answered Okita sarcastically.

Kenshin ignored the barb as his amber eyes finally faded to neutral violet.

'As a matter of fact I do know how to make the dice land in our favour,' he replied dryly.

'What I need you to do is pack up our things and stay out of sight while I arrange it. I'll come and get you when I'm done.'

'Hai,' answered Okita with a soft sigh.

'Just don't get me a room mate that snores as loudly as Shinpachi-san always did. I don't know if I can take the noise,' said Okita on a suddenly humorous note.

'Well I hope he's not a loud snorer,' answered Kenshin flatly, 'because even if I can get us a room without him in it, I don't want to be able to hear him if he's as loud as you say.'

'You mean he's here?' asked Okita, shocked.

'Aye, not to mention the Demon Commander, that giant oaf Harada and Kondo Isami as well,' answered Kenshin.

He felt a little cruel springing that much information on Okita at once as he watched the captain's face pale remarkably and was thankful he hadn't also mentioned that he'd sensed Saito Hajime in the room talking with Tomomi-san.

_Still, this should prove interesting_ mused Kenshin, not at all minding the sudden challenge that had been dropped in his lap. It was the first time he realised since leaving the battlefield behind that he was actually looking forward to a mission. Staying hidden and trying to do it no less with another Shinsengumi member seemed so absurd and yet at the same time, like the perfect first challenge to begin his path to atonement.

He would help Okita Souji regain his honour if it was the last thing he did. He could do no less for a man he so deeply respected.

* * *

**Historical Information: **

After the battle of Toba-Fushimi in January 1868, Okita Souji was sent to the hospital run by Matsumoto Ryoujun in Edo. After that he was sent to the home of a family member where he remained until his death later that year on July 19th. I figured I had a little time to play with and thought wouldn't it be interesting if Okita had one last adventure before his death?

After Toba-Fushimi, the Tokugawa forces retreated northwards to the Tohoku region which occupies the top northern quarter of the main island of Japan (Honshu) above Edo. The Shinsengumi went to this region. At the time Kondo (Shinsengumi leader), Hijikata (second in command and referred often to as the Demon Commander), Shinpachi (2nd Unit Captain), Saito (3rd Unit Captain) and Harada (10th Unit Captain) were all still alive. The Tokugawa forces were pursued by the combined Choshu and Satsuma forces.

Shibata (the village Kenshin is in) is close enough to Edo that Okita had plenty of time to get there if he wished since the time in which the battle concluded. Of course, I'm not sure where the Shinsengumi were exactly during this time as I couldn't find any records but I do know they were in this area so it's all to easy for them to bump into one another.

As for Shibata, I have no idea how big it was during the Boshin War. I believe Otsu was also a village at the time but both places are now modern cities. Working on the idea of Otsu then, I decided Shibata may as well be the same as Otsu and be just a village during this time.

* * *

_**For complete info please see Wikipedia or if you have any questions then fire away. I'll only be to happy to answer any that you have.**_


End file.
